


Prescription

by thatchinesegirl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Doctor!Kuroo, F/M, One Shot, Patient!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6429520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatchinesegirl/pseuds/thatchinesegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor's Appointment - 6:00pm with Dr. Kuroo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prescription

**Author's Note:**

> sports anime has taken over my life, so why not indulge in my obsession and write about my favourite haikyuu character?
> 
> contains so much sexual tension and a very sassy reader so enjoy!

Tropical fish swam so gracefully in the tank beside me, dipping in an out of the vibrant, rocky ornaments, whilst the filter tank producing an ongoing stream of bubbles provided a calming white noise in the waiting room. A few magazines lay scattered on the centre coffee table, some reality magazines dishing out the recent celebrity rumours and affairs, the others were gardening and "Ideal Home" magazines which were at the bottom of the pile, obviously untouched. The faint tap-tap-tappings from the receptionist's keyboard as she was busy typing out emails and the occasional sharp rings of the main telephone followed by a smooth, "Hello, Foothill Surgery speaking."

I reclined back in the comfortable chairs, letting the back of my head rest against the cool wall of the room, drumming my fingers on my thigh as I was waiting for the beep of the announcement board to flash my name up. The time read 6:17pm on the clock beside it and the patient before me still hadn't come out of the practice room. Typical. The doctor was probably stuck in there being forced to listen to a patient's pointless ailments of the heart, maybe even literally.  

Speaking of the doctor, I double checked the pink crumpled sheet of paper that I was holding which had my personal details and appointment time on it.

Doctor Kuroo, huh? _Kuroo_. Haven't heard that surname in a while. Surely it couldn't be...? No, what am I thinking?

I let my mind dwell on the name, bringing back wistful recollections of the high school bad boy and handsome charmer; from the antiseptic smell of the surgery to the waft of sharpened pencils, fresh textbooks and his aftershave. Being the ex-manager of the Nekoma volleyball team during my time at high school, it was traditional that the captain and manager would end up dating one another, unfortunately that didn't play out as I'd desired, much to my chagrin.

I wonder how he's doing, after it's been so long? I ended up falling in love with the messy haired, smooth talking captain but we graduated and went our separate ways before we even had the chance to confess.

Shaking my head at the thought, a beep sounded through the room, eliciting the attention of a couple of patients, to which we all snapped our eyes towards the announcement board which finally showed that it was time for my appointment:

" **[Name] - please see Dr. Kuroo in Practice Room 1** "

 

* * *

 

"Ah, good evening [Nam]-..." Dr. Kuroo trailed off, staring at the patient standing before him. His groggy, amber eyes instantly brightened, elbows taken immediately off the desk and he straightened his posture from his previous slouching position. "I didn't think it was you at first, but I guess my deductions were far from correct."

I gave a sheepish grin, rubbing the nape of my neck with my arm anxiously, "Me too, Kuroo-san."

His eyebrows furrowed and smiled back at me, "Please, take a seat - and call me Tetsu like you used to, it's kinda awkward for us to use such formal honourifics."

"Ha, Only if you get rid of that bed-head." I replied wittily, perching on the edge of the black leather chair.

"Still the same old you, eh?" Kuroo smirked, leaning back on his chair, smirking at my sassy remark.

I grinned in response, "Anyway, how have you been? Managed to live without depending on me?" 

"Uh, I think I've been keeping well, I'm here aren't I?" replying with a trace of uncertainty, "And you're not looking too bad yourself." He added whilst scanning his eyes up and down my womanly physique, biting his lips seductively-on-purpose.

Rolling my eyes and huffed a small chuckle, "Still the same old you, eh?" I imitated, "Don't you have other patients to see?" 

"I'm actually just finishing up my shift, but I've got some paperwork to do which will be the death of me." He moaned, putting his head on the desk dramatically and ran his fingers through his messy black hair. A wave of affection washed over me, followed by the strong urge to run my own hands through his locks, requiring undeniable restraint by my body and mind.

"So aren't you going to ask me why I'm here?"

"To see me in my handsome suit of course. Why else would you be here?"

"Tetsu, stop messing around and act professional! And for the record, I actually dragged myself out here for a purpose, not just to see you." 

Kuroo lifted his head off the desk to face me, eyes staring intently into mine. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Calling me Tetsu."

I shot him a blank look, warning him not to irritate me even more, before he caught on and straightened up, folding his hands together and a short cough brought him back from reminiscing about high school life to the present. "Okay, what seems to be the problem?" He questioned in a serious fashion. Maybe a little too serious for my liking. 

"Well, I've had a sore throat for a week and it's still hasn't healed. Anything you can prescribe me to treat it?"

"Have you taken anything to ease your throat?"

"Hmm, I took some antibiotics recently, but nothing happened."

A quiet laugh resonated from the other side of the desk,  "That's because your particular sore throat is caused by a virus, _kitten_." 

_Kitten._

I felt my face flushing and my cheeks burning up. Ah, it's been a while since he called me that nickname. The shameful truth behind it was that I actually enjoyed his teasing and attempts to flirt with me, which was a disgrace, yet it didn't hinder me from flirting back. Our never-ending teasing and quick-witted remarks were the main pillar of our complex bond, causing the sexual tension to hang in the air like thick smoke before it got too much and resulted in one of us blushing deeply before admitting defeat.

"Can we get back to the subject that is my treatment?"

"There's nothing I can really do to cure your sore throat, but avoid things that are too hot - you can still visit me though." His lips curled upwards, showing a row of perfect teeth. ~~This dork; laughing at his own joke.~~ "Drink warm liquids and eat cool, soft food as often as possible to relieve your symptoms. I've prescribed you some painkillers to take that you can buy over the counter of a pharmacy and..." Dr. Kuroo scribbled on the prescription paper that came out of the printer with a fountain pen, subconsciously showing off his toned arms from where he rolled up his shirt sleeves, "Come back next week for a review." 

"Oh, Is that your excuse for a date?" I propped one elbow on his desk, leaning on my palm, unintentionally moving my face towards his. 

"If you want it to be." He mimicked my pose, also inching his face closer to mine. 

I hummed at the thought, "How romantic."

"Come on," Kuroo suggestively drawled, "We have a romantic atmosphere, a practical desk that can turn into a dining table and I've got some leftover pizza in the refrigerator. What more could you ask for?" I laughed sarcastically in an attempt to mask another fierce blush, tucking a strand of loose hair behind my ear, and he hesitated, raising an eyebrow, "I'm going to take that as a yes." 

"Can I have my prescription please?" I leaned back into my chair away from his gorgeous eyes and lips, reluctantly deciding to end the flirting rally and head home before it got too dark, to which a defeated Kuroo sighed and slid the piece of paper on the desk towards me before standing up. Taking the prescription from the desk and pushed it into the pocket of my skinny jeans, I stood up subsequently and thanked him for seeing me.

We bid our farewells and just as I was about to grab hold of the door handle, he halted me in my tracks by voicing a desperate, "Wait." I twisted around involuntarily and waited for him to say something. "What about a hug? For old time's sake?" He outstretched his arms towards me and waited eagerly for me to reciprocate. Oh, who am I kidding. That was more than enough for me to walk up to him and wrap my arms around his neck whilst his ventured swiftly down and found my waist. A swell of nostalgia and sentiment came across us, our heads buried in each others' necks, inhaling forgotten scents that triggered fond memories. There we were, clinging onto one another like it was the last night of the world, both of us waiting for the other person to eventually let go. 

"Aren't you gonna let go of me?" I felt him shiver from the hot air I was exhaling directly onto his neck, which was now starting to develop goosebumps. 

"Hang on. Let's just stay like this for a while. I've been deprived of a woman's touch." His endearment and comment made me close my eyes and beam.

"Wow, I'm impressed; you really have matured. Hey, remember when you used to ask for much more than a hug?"

"Well, I would've passionately kissed you but your immune system decided to cock-block me and gave you a sore throat."

My smile widened, "Oh, I've missed you, Tetsu."

"Likewise." 

 

* * *

 

I fished the prescription out of my pocket as I left Foothill Surgery, heading down the street towards the local pharmacy to buy the painkillers he prescribed me. Glancing at the sheet, I shook my head in disbelief, completely awestruck at his audacity and the messy writing below the list paracetamol and ibuprofen.

His damn phone number was etched at the bottom, followed by "Call me," and three kisses.

That _smooth_ asshole. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! feel free to leave kudos and comments are very welcome
> 
> i think i'm going to write an extended ending for this bc i just love kuroo so much ugh


End file.
